The invention relates from a computer-controlled checking or clearance system for parking houses garages or parking lots. A known computer controlled checking or clearance system comprises an entrance at which means is disposed which registers time of entrance of a vehicle, an exit which can be blocked by a barrier which can be opened by a code for opening the barrier and, an automatic charging device which by comparing of the time of entrance with the charge settlement time calculates and displays the parking fee to be paid and, after payment of the displayed parking free, emits a code with the aid of which the barrier at the exit can be opened for a predetermined period of time for example, 10 minutes.
The known clearance or checking systems of this type have which can be picked up by the driver of the entering vehicle at the entrance by pressing a button of a parking ticket dispensing device and on which the time of entering is recorded. By inserting this parking ticket into an automatic charging device the parking fee to be paid is calculated and displayed and after payment of the displayed parking fee, the parking ticket is cleared for opening of the barrier at the exit. At the exit the parking ticket or a card dispensed by the automatic charging device must be inserted into means which effects opening of the exit barrier. This clearance system has the disadvantage that the parking ticket issued at the entrance can be lost and that at the exit, the parking ticket cleared for leaving or a corresponding card is not held ready by the driver of the leaving vehicle and must, therefore, first be found in pockets of clothings or in a compartment of the vehicle before the cleared parking ticket or the corresponding card can be inserted into the device for opening the exit barrier. A further disadvantage of the known checking system resides in that for picking up the parking ticket the entering vehicle must be stopped exactly at the level of the device issuing the parking ticket and a side window must be opened to enable the parking ticket to be picked up. At the exit as well, it is necessary to stop the leaving vehicle immediately adjacent the means effecting the opening of the exit barriers and open the side window so that the parking ticket or the corresponding card can be inserted into the device for opening the barrier. These actions require a certain physical and driving skill which elderly people or disabled persons frequently do not have.